


spider legs

by elphabun



Series: a poem a day keeps the doctor away [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Poetry for Eos, these are mostly funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphabun/pseuds/elphabun
Summary: A set of poems from Aranea's pov.





	spider legs

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine Aranea coming up with these in the middle of boring Niflheim meetings.

i.

There once was a bastard called Ardyn  
who thought himself the clever comedian.  
But the fool forgot  
to get out of earshot,  
and thus he was eaten by Leviathan.

ii.

What the fuck is up with that hair,  
and that coat has a weird flair.  
He looks like a pimp  
but he’s really a wimp  
with a smirk that’s annoying to look at.

iii.

Ravus is such a dick  
I hope he gets eaten by imps.  
On the bright side I caught a glimpse  
of him getting violently seasick.

iv.

If I have to spend another minute in this meeting  
I am gonna start screaming.  
Besithia’s face looks like it needs a beating  
and all I can hear is Aldercapt eating.


End file.
